Beautiful Disaster
by kingdomheartsluvr505
Summary: ONE-SHOT (Might continue if readers like it) Riku moves to a new city with his all too rich 'father'. Exploring the city, he finds something thst might just make everything worth while. Rated T for Language, Homophobia, Implied Violence and adorable Sora! Hinted Yaoi. Sorta..? Enjoy!


I was bored so, here yah go.

* * *

Teal eyes looked up at the large house, glaring at the shockingly similar looking person beside him. He didn't need this. He didn't want it. But when it comes down to a decision, it wasn't his.

The silver haired boy had no choice but to move in with his wealthy father. The one who had left him and his mother years before the present time. So how was the poor seventeen year old boy supposed to tolerate the man who had made his life hell? That's simple.

He wouldn't.

Still glaring, at nothing in particular, the silver haired boy grabbed one of his duffle bags from the trunk of the expensive car; an Aston Martin One-77. Over one million dollars and something a kid his age shouldn't be riding in.

Something people his age should actually be sitting in is a slightly rusted car that they bought off from their aunt because they were too lazy to go to a car dealership and buy a nice one.

Though, now Riku's life would never be normal. Never again, because of living with his mother is way better than living with some stuck up 40 year old that just _happened _to be his father. He nearly hated his mother for leaving him. For leaving him alone with this man.

But he never could. Riku would never hate his mother. She was too kind, too sweet and caring to have been in the crash. She was too good of a mother to have died.

Riku sighed as his fath- no, the man who _abandoned _him looked over at him, giving him a seemingly warm smile. But Riku knew better than to believe all the lies that were just written on Sephiroth's forehead. The smile was as fake as Victoria Beckham's breasts.

The teen sighed to himself as he walked towards the house, leaving Sephiroth to carry in his bags. Though the teen walked along non-caringly knowing the business owner needed to learn some self-worth. Not like he would ever achieve that goal.

Riku sighed as he made his way into the first of the many levels of the house. It's what you would expect from multi-billionaires in movies or TV shows. It was mostly white and simple, with the exception of the bright colored paintings scattered across the bare white walls, almost in the order of the rainbow.

Too expected.

Riku remembered Sephiroth telling him that he had the entire fourth floor too himself, and that he could redecorate all he wanted. Riku was only going to maybe take up on the offer just to waste the bastard's money.

He walked around the first floor, surprised he could find a staircase sooner. Until he saw it…

A fucking _elevator _patiently waiting to be used sat by what seemed to be a door to a kitchen. He hated rich people. He really truly did.

He walked into the stainless glass elevator, grumbling how nothing could be that clean, and pressed the '4' on the pad of numbers, starting the elevator. It didn't take long before he reached his floor, nearly sprinting out of the clear doors when they opened.

A long hallway spread out before him, many doors lined up against the walls. The doors were open, allowing him to only glance inside the rooms before finally finding one with the bed.

Just throwing the duffle bag on the bed, taking twenty dollars from it, he left the room without a second glance. Everything seemed so sickenly expensive. He couldn't bear the fact that while he an d his mother were practically on the verge of poverty, and they managed perfectly fine, the man who owned this house had money practically coming out of his ears.

He hated that while people worked their asses off while he laid back and did nothing, yet he was filthy rich. Riku hated all that, along with his so-called 'father'.

'_Father my ass,' _Riku though bitterly as the elevator descended. _'He doesn't give two shits about me."_

The sleek titanium doors opened and as Riku walked through the front door, he passes his fa- Sephiroth.

"Riku, where are you-?" The tall man tried to ask as Riku rushed past him, but the younger boy quickly cut him off.

"I need some air," The teen said as he violently pushed the door open. Behind him, the deep voice that belonged to the man who ruined his life call after him, but Riku was long gone before there was even a chance to reply.

The silver haired teen stalked off towards the small town of Hollow Bastion, just off to the side of Radiant Garden, one of the biggest cities in the world.

The buildings in Hollow Bastion were old, and were made up of rusted bricks and old pipes. A few people nodded to him, so it was obvious this was one of those towns where everybody knew everybody and everyone liked everyone. Riku wished he could live in a town like this.

The boy walked around, teal eyes scanning the small shops and quaint restaurants and gas stations that built the town. The entire place had a homely feel to it, and was only ten minutes from his new house. Shorter than that, even, if he drove.

He passed by a few alleyway, and he could even hear a few strangled grunts coming from the ends. No way was Riku getting involved in any gang fights. His mother would be disappointed, and it depressed him just to think he could possibly have that happen.

But soon enough, he was passed by a blob of brown hair, only seconds later to have two large men to follow in suit, entering an alley way, darker than the ones before. Bright white teeth bit a light pink bottom lip anxiously, while the boy mentally debated whether or not he should follow.

After the kind and nice side to Riku got the best of him, he sighed and ran off to the direction of the alley. As he reached the entrance, he started to be able make out a couple of gruff voices.

"Hey, how about we just finish the queer off? He's breathing air that we normal people could be breathing," Sneered a voice.

"Yeah, not like the fag has anything to live for anyways, y'know?" A more annoying voice said, making the other voice cruelly laugh.

"We'll be doing the little runt a favor! You hear that fag? You better be thankful, we might make this as painless as possible if you keep still," The first voice said. "Get your gun out, Rai."

A terrified whimper could be hear as some shuffling could be heard. Then, the one apparently known as Rai said, "Yeah Seif, just give me a second then I-"

But that's all that came out before Rai fell to the ground, unconscious. Right when the person named Seif (?) said the word gun, Riku found an old pipe and stalked up from behind the two men. Right as 'Rai' had the gun out in fresh air, Riku was swinging the old metallic pipe.

He looked over at the one known as Seif (Hope that's a nickname) and got a better look at him. For one, his eyes were wide; probably at the thought that somebody actually defended the poor little boy. Most guys like the bug eyed on and the unconscious one are like that. While his icey blue eyes were still slightly wide, they help arrogance. Just like the arrogant features that went perfectly with his light blonde hair. Riku also wasn't very surprised to see a scar right between both of his eyes.

Riku felt so enraged at the moment that he solely focused on beating the crap out of the person before him. First, he put on a bitterly sweet smile before saying, "You know what I've learned over the years? People, who bully guys for gay, are usually gay themselves. Got something you're not telling the world?"

Then the blonde growled at the silverette, throwing the teen a punch that he easily avoided. Riku smirked before kicking the bully's legs out from under him, falling to the ground with a _crash_. This made the blonde just as surprised as he was when Riku hit Rai; a guy who Riku noticed was bigger than an elephant.

"What the hell is your problem, man?!" The boy on the ground yelled, outraged that he was so easily defeated.

Riku smirked before laughing bitterly. "What's my problem? My problem is the fact that someone thinks they're so high in power that they can boss them around. And you know what?"

Riku then reached down to Seifer on the ground, lifting him up by his shirt so they were eye-to-eye. "I hate people like that, so get your ass out of here before I beat it into the ground," Riku hissed before shoving him away.

Seifer dusted himself off before glaring at Riku and running out of the alley. He smirked, dropping the pipe that was still in his hand. Riku was a little disappointed that he didn't actually beat the jerk to a pulp, but I guess it's good he didn't; he didn't want to be arrested.

While Riku mentally debated whether or not he should call the police, a small body approached him from behind. "Th-thank y-you."

Riku turned around and the small voice. Though he wanted to completely see what the boy looks like, his head was facing the ground, and all that could be seen were a splotch of brown spikes. Plus his black and red plaid jacket and skinny jeans.

The poor boy's voice sounded sort of broken, and unbelieving, like it was nearly impossible that this was happening. Riku smiled gently at the frail, lean boy in front of him. It touched his heart, the broken innocence radiating from the young boy. He felt compelled to help, just know know the poor boy was okay.

So Riku ruffled the boy's hair, "No problem kid, those assholes had it coming any-"

Riku's response was interrupted by a shaky hug, chocolate brown spikes muffling his vision.

"No one has ever stood up for me before," The boy said. "Thank you."

Riku smiled to himself. Maybe this place won't be so bad…..

_Thank God I'm gay._


End file.
